The Beginning of Forever
by DarlingDearestDeadForever
Summary: “No – no! Let go of me, you bastard! What are you playing at? I’ve never done anything this bad to you so-“ “I love you, Ginny!” He shouted, silencing her.


Title: The Beginning of Forever

Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley

When I first heard this song, I knew it was perfect for Draco and Ginny! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the Song is 'Hallelujah' by Paramore and also does not belong to me

* * *

**Somehow everything's gonna fall **

**Right into place**

Because they were unstoppable.

**If we only had a way to make it all**

**Fall faster everyday**

He was holding her and as long as he stayed, she was going to fine. As long as he was there, so was she.

**If only time flew like a dove**

He pulled her closer, whispering into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "This…what we have here – it's us, the very essence of us." He pulled away slightly, looking at her directly, his blue-gray eyes boring into her very soul. "Promise me that you won't ever let us go." And her heart broke a little, hearing the desperation in his voice.

**Well God make it fly**

**Faster than I'm falling in love**

"Never."

**This time we're not giving up**

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He breathed.

**Let's make it last forever**

"Of course you do." She caressed his cheek, smiling. He laughed softly.

**Screaming "Hallelujah!"**

**We'll make it last forever**

"Come on." He said to her gently, offering his hand. She grabbed on tight.

**Holding on to patience wearing thin**

Because they had enough.

**I can't force these eyes to see the end**

They would never, ever, be apart again.

**If only time flew like a dove**

**We can watch it fly**

**And just keep looking up**

"What if we don't make it?" She panicked.

He chuckled, he stopped and turned around to face her, a smirk on his face. "You forget you're with me. I told you, I'll never let us be apart ever again. Trust me, I'll never let anyone hurt you again." He said protectively, staring at the scar on her neck.

Her heart stopped as she fell in love with him all over again.

**This time we're not giving up**

**Let's make it last forever**

"_You can't get rid of me that easily." He said quietly as he stared at her intently, waiting for her reaction._

"_Why? Why are you doing this to me?" She screamed at his face._

_He remained still._

"_You – you've been following me around for 2 weeks now! You've done nothing but be nice to me! You've never even called me 'weaslette' once or spat in my face or anything!" She began thrashing as he got closer to her and grabbed hold of her wrists. _

"_No – no! Let go of me, you bastard! What are you playing at? I've never done anything this bad to you so-"_

"_I love you, Ginny!" He shouted, silencing her._

_She gasped as she stopped moving, her eyes wide with shock. "Don't lie to me! This isn't funny, you prat! Playing with peoples' feelings isn't nice so cut the crap and-"_

"_I don't know how to bloody explain it to you but you have to believe me. I love you, Ginny. I love you and I love you and __I love you__ and I really don't know anything else but that." He finished, breathing hard._

_She gulped as she realized that she was falling in love with Draco Malfoy…again._

**Screaming "Hallelujah!"**

**We'll make it last forever**

_23 July 2006_

"_Draco!" She screamed as he fell to the floor, writhing in pain._

"_Go, Ginny! He'll kill you, you have to go-"He shouted in pain as his father kicked him in the gut._

"_That's what you get for loving a filthy blood traitor!" Lucius Malfoy sneered as he kicked his own son yet gain._

"_STUPEFY!" Ginny screamed as she pointed the wand at Lucius, who flew and hit a wall, unconscious._

_She ran to Draco, crying. 'Draco, we- we have to stop this, we can't - how come you never told me that he's been punishing you ever since we got together! That's 3 months, Draco! He's been using __crucio__ on you for 3 months now because of me!" she screamed at him._

_He hugged her tightly, caressing her cheek. 'Shh love. I'm fine, we're all okay. Besides," He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands. "You never told me that your parents shouted at you when they found out about us."_

"_You don't get it!" She said helplessly. "They just shouted at me, that's all! They never kicked me or tortured me!"_

"_No, Ginny, he's only been using the __crucio__ on me ever since…" He trailed off, looking away from her._

"_Draco? Ever since what?" She pressed on, catching the nervous look on his face._

_He breathed in deeply. "Ever since he caught me buying this." He pulled out a small dark blue box and flipped it open._

_Ginny flinched. She stared at him, tears filling her eyes._

"_I want you to marry me, Ginevra." _

**We've got nothing but time on our hands**

**We've got, got nothing but time on our hands**

**Got nothing but, got nothing but**

**On our hands**

She felt the ring as her thumb grazed over her left hand ring finger. She glanced at Draco, eyeing the simple silver band around the ring finger on his left hand.

**This time we're not giving up**

**Screaming "Hallelujah!"**

_16 September 2006_

"_I Draco Malfoy, take you Ginevra Virginia Weasley to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live._

_Draco smiled at her, slipping the ring onto her finger._

_The priest turned to Ginny._

_I Ginevra Virginia Weasley, take you Draco Malfoy to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live._

_She gave a shaky breath before slipping the ring onto Draco's finger. She looked up to him to find him smiling at her._

"_Let it be known under the eyes of God, that this couple be bound for eternity and evermore. You may now kiss the bride."_

_Draco grinned as he pulled Ginny close and kissed her._

_But there was no clapping or cheers. When they pulled apart, they faced the empty church and turned to the priest._

"_Thank you, Father, for doing us this favor, especially so late in the night." Draco said gratefully as he and the priest shook hands._

"_Yes, thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to us." Ginny added on, giving the Father a friendly hug._

_The priest gave a hearty laugh and blessed them, bidding them goodbye__._

_They walked out the church and hand in hand, walked towards the car they rented when they reached London Heathrow International Airport and have been using ever since._

_On the drive, they were quiet until Draco chuckled._

"_What could be so funny at 1am in the morning?" Ginny asked him._

"_I was thinking that at least you can divorce me, since we had a muggle marriage, not a magical one." He joked softly, his eyes on the road._

_She reached up to touch his hand nearest to her. 'Draco, I will never egret my decision to be with you." She vowed._

_He turned to her, and she gasped as she saw the tears in her eyes. "But I'll never give you half the life you'll ever want and I'm so sorry, Ginny."_

_She lifted up her left hand. "Draco, you see this, you see this ring on my finger?"_

_He nodded silently._

"_This ring is on my finger because a life with you is the only life I'll ever want."_

"**Hallelujah!"**

_4 September 2006_

_Ginny's eyes flew open. She turned to her window, she'd heard something._

_She flinched as she saw Draco Malfoy, knocking at her window, on a broom, in a thunderstorm._

'_Draco, are you bloody mad?" She whispered fiercely ash she opened her window and let him in._

"_Sh, don't make any noise." She whispered, turning to look Hermione and the others. They all were still sound asleep._

_Silence._

"_Draco…what are you doing here, if your father finds out you've been seeing me, who knows what he'll do-" her breath caught in her throat as tears filled her eyes._

'_Look, Ginny…" he trailed off._

_She winced; she knew he was going to end it. At least she prepared herself._

"_Let's elope." He finished._

_Her head snapped back up to meet his amazing blue-grey eyes. "Are you serious?" She asked._

"_Yes." He took her hand and dropped something on it, she choked back a sob as she realized it was the ring from that day._

"_I told you, I love you Ginny. I promise we'll never be apart ever again."_

"**Hallelujah!"**

Because they were running away together.

* * *

How was it? Just so you know, this is not Draco and Ginny being out of character or anything. To me, this is how they'll be in this situation I thought of and wrote and to me; this is natural for them as breathing because when it comes to Love, anything goes.

And just so you know from 23 July to 4 September, they'd been avoiding each other because their parents found out and for Lucius Malfoy, it was about the family image and Draco ruining it for Ginny who we all know isn't really liked by Lucius.

For Ginny's family, it's not that they forbid her to see him because that would be out of character, they just don't want Ginny to get hurt and they don't really trust Draco, being a Malfoy and all.

Then on 4 September, Ginny wake up because she hears knocking at her window, and she is surprised to see Draco. He then asks her to elope.

Then from 4 September to 16 September, they had been running away together and are hiding in the muggle world and even got married there impromptu in a church late at night. That's the past.

Then the present is that they're on foot because they ditched the car because they'd been found (By Lucius' fellow darkeaters who were ordered to kill. And this part is just a few days after they got married.

Yeah, I never explained that Lucius ordered darkeaters to kill them and other information because this is just about Draco and Ginny in that period of time. It's not like Lucius ordered to kill them right in front of their faces, so yeah…sorry for any confusion!!!

I'll leave it to you to imagine the rest because it's always fun to do that and who knows, maybe you'll get an idea out of it and write your own Draco/Ginny fic which is good because THEY ARE GREAT TOGETHER!

This is also my very first Harry Potter fic! So *Claps*

Haha!

Thank You!

DarlingDearestDeadForever


End file.
